New year, new love, new beginnings
by grahamcrackers
Summary: Sequel to mistletoe christmas. Oliver and Hermione celebrate a new year in their own little way feat remedy by jason mraz


Disclaimer: nope, nada, nyet.  
  
======  
  
Well I saw fireworks from the freeway and behind closed eyes I cannot make them go away  
  
Cause you were born on the fourth of july, freedom ring  
  
now something on the surface it stinks  
  
that something on the surface well it kind of makes me nervous who says that you deserve this  
  
and what kind of god would serve this? We will cure this dirty old disease  
  
if you've gots the poison I've gots the remedy  
  
======  
  
Hermione Granger, now 27, sighed and flopped down on her comfy bed. She was rich with an amazing apartment and happy. Happy? Yeah right.  
  
Well, Hermione *could* be happy if only . . . if only her fiancé would call her.  
  
He was in Italy, doing some business there and he hadn't called. "Well he should! It's new year's eve!" She grumbled to herself.  
  
She rolled to her side and stared at the phone, hoping for it to ring.  
  
RIIIINNNNGGG.  
  
Hermione jumped out of bed. It rang! "Hello?" she said into the receiver. "Hermione?"  
  
"Oliver?"  
  
"Nope, sorry. This is Draco. Anyway, I called just to remind you we have New Year's Eve dinner at the manor. How's Oliver?"  
  
Hermione sighed. "He's not here." she heard Draco say 'oh' on the other line.  
  
"Well . . .I'm sure he's okay. We'll be expecting you. Bye."  
  
Hermione put the phone down. Over the years, everyone had become good friends. Draco married Ginny and they often held gatherings in their manor.  
  
Hermione felt so sick of attending without anyone but she was cured now. It all happen a few years back when she had bumped into Oliver Wood on the way to another gathering at the Malfoy Manor.  
  
They went together, and they had been going out ever since. Now they were engaged and she couldn't be happier. Oliver was . . .he was her remedy.  
  
======  
  
the remedy is the experience. It is a dangerous liaison  
  
I says the comedy is that its serious. Which is a strange enough new play on words  
  
I said the tragedy is how you're gonna spend the rest of your nights with the light on  
  
So shine the light on all of your friends and when it all amounts to nothing in the end.  
  
======  
  
Hermione slipped into her red and gold evening gown, distinct Gryffindor colors. "Might as well get ready," she told herself.  
  
Pooh on Oliver! She would have a blast in the party with or without him! His loss.  
  
======  
  
I wont worry my life away. yeah oh oh  
  
I wont worry my life away. yeah oh oh  
  
======  
  
She combed her hair, dabbed on some sheer pink lip-gloss and apparated to the Malfoy manor.  
  
Music blasted from the 100,000 galleon sound system and everyone was talking and dancing. Hermione managed a few hellos and how are yous before gloomily seating herself down in an empty table.  
  
======  
  
I heard two men talking on the radio in a crossfire kind of new reality show  
  
Uncovering the ways to plan the next big attack  
  
well they were counting down the ways to stab the brotha in the be right back after this  
  
the unavoidable kiss, where the minty fresh death breath is sure to outlast this catastrophy  
  
dance with me, because if you've gots the poison, I've gots the remedy  
  
======  
  
"May I sit down?" a strong, and familiar voice said. Hermione looked up and gasped. "OLIVER!"  
  
======  
  
the remedy is the experience. It is a dangerous liaison  
  
I says the comedy is that its serious. Which is a strange enough new play on words  
  
I said the tragedy is how youre gonna spend the rest of your nights with the light on  
  
So shine the light on all of your friends and when it all amounts to nothing in the end.  
  
I wont worry my life away.yeah oh oh  
  
I wont worry my life away.yeah oh oh  
  
======  
  
"OLIVER!" Hermione squealed happily, jumping into his arms. "I thought you-- -what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in Italy?" Oliver chuckled softly and brushed a strand of her bushy brown hair away from her face.  
  
======  
  
When I fall in love I take my time  
  
There's no need to hurry when I'm making up my mind  
  
You can turn off the sun but I'm still gonna shine and I'll tell you why  
  
Because  
  
======  
  
"Well, I took some time out of my busy schedule to come to the party and maybe dance with my beautiful bride-to-be. So, how about it?" he asked, flashing her a dazzling smile.  
  
Hermione nodded and pulled him into the dance floor.  
  
======  
  
the remedy is the experience. this is a dangerous liaison  
  
I says the comedy is that its serious. Which is a strange enough new play on words  
  
I said the tragedy is how you're gonna spend the rest of your nights with the light on  
  
So shine the light on all of your friends when it all amounts to nothing in the end.  
  
======  
  
"Will you be able to stay for the New Year countdown?" Hermione asked, already dreading the answer. Of course not, she thought bitterly. Oliver was a busy man.  
  
"Yes." came the reply. Her eyes lit up. "But then I have to go right back to Italy." He added.  
  
Hermione sighed but smiled at him reassuringly. "That's okay. I wanted to be with you even if it is only until the New Year countdown."  
  
"OKAY EVERYONE!" she heard Draco say. "THREE . . ."  
  
"TWO," everyone chorused.  
  
"ONE! HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Then magically, fireworks exploded in all different kinds of colors and forms.  
  
=====  
  
I wont worry my life away.yeah oh oh  
  
I wont worry my life away.yeah oh oh  
  
I wont and I wont and I wont  
  
=====  
  
Hermione turned to her fiancé. "Happy new year, Oliver." She said, kissing him.  
  
"Happy new year, Hermione." He murmured against her lips.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
HOPED YOU GUYS LIKED THAT! HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE AND MAY 2004 BRING LOTS OF LUCK AND GOOD STUFFZ! =)  
  
Thanks to all that reviewed for mistletoe Christmas! 


End file.
